Prove It
by Lieutenant Thalia
Summary: "Prove it." Aubrey hissed. Before she could react, she felt cool bricks against her back and warm lips against her mouth. When she opened her eyes Beca was gone. Mitchsen. Set post regionals. When Beca and Aubrey fight. I don't own Pitch Perfect. If I did there'd be more lesbian subtext. T for Fat Amy.


"You're a pain in my ass and I know you're hooking up with Jesse." Aubrey fumed.

"Jesus, Aubrey. How dense can one person be? I thought you were smart." Beca laughed sarcastically.

"I'm smarter than you think. How else would I know you were doing... that." Aubrey frowned, disgusted.

"I'm not, okay? Can't you just believe me?" Beca asked, upset that Aubrey didn't believe her.

"Prove it." Aubrey hissed. She didn't have time to wonder why, because Beca had gabbed the collar of her shirt. Before she could react, she felt cool bricks against her back and warm lips against her mouth.

"There's your proof." Beca muttered, pulling away slightly. Before Aubrey had time to kiss back, Beca was gone. Before she had even fully come to her senses all she was left with was the cold from the wall and a smear of someone else's lip-gloss on her swollen lips.

She opened her eyes, and saw the Bellas staring at her, slack jawed. She raised a hand to her lips in recognition. Then shook herself. "Bellas... Go... Get on the bus." No one moved. "Now." That seemed to trigger something in the girls, and they immediately scurried out the door towards the Treble's bus.

Now they were gone, her rationality succumbed to her emotions. She stormed towards the door and turned to the man next to her. He looked vaguely familiar. "Beca. Where? Now?"

"She went that way." Benjii said gesturing down the hall. "Aubrey... there's something else you should know. The footnotes-"

"Tell me later." She cut him off, continuing down the hall as fast as she could in her heels. She looked around constantly looking for the DJ. "Beca?" She called. "Beca?" She stopped for a second.

"Deep breaths, Aubrey. Stay in control. Just calm down."

Suddenly a hand was on the small of her back. "Beca?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm here, Bree. You okay?" Beca soothed.

"Not really." Aubrey admitted, then her eyes widened. Posens never admitted weakness. Aubrey stood there, panting. Beca kept her hand on Aubrey's back, and whispered in her ear until she calmed down. "I'm okay."

"I'm sorry." Beca replied.

"It's fine." Aubrey said without thinking. She sighed and took one final deep breath. "I'm feeling a little dizzy. I think I need to sit down." She sat down as slowly and gracefully as possible, scooting back slightly so she could lean against the wall. She drew her knees up to her chest and put her head between the legs, deciding to wait the dizziness out.

Beca sighed, sitting against the wall next to her. Her hand almost subconsciously drifted to Aubrey's back. "No. No, it's not. I shouldn't have changed the set list without asking you guys. I just... I never wanted something so bad. Except LA. But... I thought... I never wanted to win. I thought that if I got in then I could just breeze through college. Move to LA at the end of the year. Never see any of you again. But what I didn't... anticipate... was to actually like you guys. I never thought I'd find friends. That they'd make me feel at home in a place that seemed so alien to me. And I sure as hell never thought I'd fall in love."

Aubrey raised her head, and turned towards Beca, who had her head down, hiding her face from the blonde's view. Aubrey reached over and brushed Beca's hair behind her ear, wincing slightly when it caught briefly on her ear spike.

"Smooth, Posen." Beca muttered, smirking.

"Shut up." Aubrey breathed, smiling despite herself.

"Make me." Beca replied, smiling too, now.

That was all the encouragement that Aubrey needed. She leaned forward slowly, pressing her lips against the shorter woman's. It was perfect. Months of tension combined with hate, lust, and most importantly, love. It was a kiss full of passion. And God, it felt good.

"Oi! You two!"

They broke away and turned to look down the hall, where Amy was standing, hands on hips. "Are you planning to get on the bus before it leaves or are you going to just stay here and fuck like dingoes in heat in the middle of the hall!?" She gestured for them to follow her, before stalking off towards the bus.

"Amy!" Aubrey cried, burying her face in Beca's shoulder out of embarrassment. She could feel the younger woman's rib cage shaking under her. She pulled away to look Beca in the eye. "Are you laughing?"

"Sorry." Beca smirked, not looking sorry in the slightest.

"It's not your fault. Now, come on." She stood up and extended a hand. "Let's get back to the bus before they think we actually _are_ fucking in the hall."


End file.
